Entre turquesa y dorado
by Erised Black
Summary: Spoilers DH. Pequeñas viñetas sobre Teddy Lupin y Victoire Weasley. Porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro sin saberlo.
1. Chocolate

_¡Bueno! Pues he decidido iniciar esta serie de viñetas sobre Teddy y Victoire, porque me parecen la mar de monos y sólo les veo en viñetas XD así que bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo esperar a que os gusten y me dejéis algún comentario._

**Entre el turquesa y el dorado**

**Chocolate**

Desde que tenía uso de razón, recordaba cómo le pedía a su abuela, Andrómeda Tonks, chocolate una vez al día.

También se acordaba de cómo ella se negaba, aunque al final, tras unos cuantos pucheritos, su abuela le da una gran barra de chocolate con leche. El que más le gustaba a él.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, pensaba que su adicción al chocolate terminaría, porque allí no estaría su abuela y a los estudiantes de primero no les estaba permitido de bajar al pueblo para comprar golosinas algún fin de semana. Pero no fue así.

Andrómeda Tonks le mandaba una lechuza diaria con la barra de chocolate con leche que tanto le gustaba.

Y él, se la comía tras el desayuno.

Por eso, en su quinto curso, cuando se encontró a su amiga, casi prima no oficial, Victoire Weasley, llorando en los pasillos porque acababa de reñir con su novio, no pudo negarle un pedacito de su chocolate.

_Porque el chocolate anima y alegra_, le dijo.

Primero ella se negó, pero al final consiguió que lo aceptara. _Educación francesa_ _quizás_, pensó él. Al poco rato de habérsela comido juntos, sentados unos al lado de otro en uno de los pasillos del colegio, entendió porqué se negaba de buen principio.

¿Pero cómo iba a saber Teddy Lupin que Victoire Weasley era alérgica al chocolate? ¿Cómo iba a saber él que a la muchacha se le hincharía la cara y se le pondría roja como un tomate?

…

_¡Fin! ¿Os ha gustado? Bueno, ya me diréis qué os parece P y si queréis que continue o no._

_Un beso a todos,_

_Erised Black._


	2. Fuego

**Entre el turquesa y el dorado**

**Fuego**

Ella siempre se quedaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada en la Sala Común, con el pretexto de terminar algunos deberes de Pociones, quizá de Transfiguración, simplemente para observar como el fuego de la chimenea consumía con lentitud la madera.

Cuando el calor del fuego calentaba suavemente sus mejillas, sabía que faltaba poco para que él volviera del entrenamiento de Quidditch.

En silencio, tumbada en uno de los sofás, arropada por su túnica, se hacía la dormida cada vez que oía el agujero abrirse. En silencio. Sin moverse. Pero nunca era él el primero que entraba.

Cuando, finalmente, Teddy Lupin regresaba de los largos entrenamientos que les obligaba a hacer el capitán del equipo (para los cuales necesitaban un permiso especial de la directora), él se acercaba a ella.

Le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla, calentada por el fuego, y le susurraba ¿_Vamos a dormir?_

…

_Gracias por los reviews n.n_


	3. Prado

Prado

Teddy estaba sentado en medio de un grandioso y verde prado, de fina hierba verdosa reluciente a la luz del crepúsculo, agitada por una suave brisa veraniega. Escuchaba música con su reproductor muggle, una canción que, según su abuela, le gustaba mucho a su madre.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer encima del forraje que, cual almohada, le suavizó la caída y lo meció dulcemente.

Eso era el paraíso.

Pero faltaba algo, pensó. Algo que no estaba allí pero debería estar.

¿Qué era?

Se levantó y empezó a buscarla por todos los sitios. Aquella persona que necesitaba no estaba allí.

No era un amigo, mucho menos una de sus amigas. Tampoco era un compañero de clase, o un profesor. Desde luego, no era un profesor.

Siguió buscando, como si esa persona fuera a aparecer de entre la hierba.

Era un familiar, pero tampoco lo era.

De hecho, su único familiar directo era la abuela y, aunque la quería, no era ella a quien buscaba.

También había los Potter, pero repasando la lista de sus cinco miembros, no la encontró.

¿Quién sería, entonces?

Abrió los ojos. La oscuridad de su habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor lo desconcertó un poco. Había sido un sueño.

Pero había algo, que todavía le faltaba.

Quizás fuera una Weasley.

…

_¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

_Sin nada de tiempo absoluto o relativo (?) para entretenerme más. Un besón._

_¡Dedicado a Ele por ser mi musita!_


	4. Rojo

**Rojo**

Rojo es el color de Gryffindor. El color del amor. También es el color de los enamorados. El color de los comunistas. El color de sus rosas favoritas. El color de su primer uniforme de Quidditch. El color de su pendiente favorito. El color de sus calconcillos de la suerte.

Y el color de la sangre.

El color de la sangre manchada en su puño. En su camisa. En su cara.

El color de la sangre que brotaba espesa por el rostro de ese estúpido Slytherin que se había atrevido a meterse con la pequeña Victoire.

Con _su_ Victoire.

Y jamás iba a perdonárselo.

Por eso, aunque no entendía de donde salía esa rabia animal, ni los gritos de la joven consiguieron hacer que parara de pegar al susodicho Slytherin. Hasta que llegaron los profesores. Hasta que su padrino, el profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, no lo paró.

...

_Me siento muy, muy violenta. Y el estómago me da vueltas. Soy una mujerlavadora._


	5. Noche

**Noche**

Cumplir un castigo no era nada divertido, y Victoire lo sabía muy bien.

Si había alguien que acumulaba el mayor número de castigos, dejando a parte el primo James que, aunque estuviera en primer, había batido el record, era ella.

Y no porque se metiera en follones.

Simplemente, porque jamás hacía los deberes. Y hablaba en clase. También llegaba tarde por las mañanas. Y los mediodías. Incluso por las tardes. Pero es que había nacido, como bien decía su padre a veces, con un hueso en la espalda en lugar de una columna llena de vértebras.

Así que, cuando castigaron a Teddy por haberse peleado con un Slytherin, ella le pidió a su travieso primo esa capa tan fantástica que tenía por herencia familiar. Pasó por las cocinas en busca de bebida, y fue a acompañar a su casi-primo en el castigo.

Sería divertido pasar toda la noche en vela y bebiendo, pensó con una sonrisilla traviesa.

…

Espero que os guste el capítulo.

Gracias a lunatik-love, Columbine Elfglitter (al final aprendrí a escribir tu nick ) y Biank Radcliffe. Este capítulo va dedicado a vosotras n.n


	6. Lago

**Lago**

Teddy daba vueltas por el lago, tirándose del cabello, ese día de un espantoso gris pálido. Incluso su cabello mostraba la gran tristeza que sentía.

Era media tarde y los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban llenos de alumnos que, sin mucha ocupación, paseaban tranquilos de un lugar a otro, con ganas de divertirse y muy pocas de entrar al castillo para terminar las clases.

Y él, el pobre desdichado, no podía siquiera mirar su reflejo en el lago. Se preguntaba, una y otra vez, cómo había podido hacer algo semejante.

Sabía que culpar el alcohol era de cobardes, y él era un Gryffindor.

Pero no encontraba otra explicación.

¿Porqué, sino, la noche pasaba había besado a Victoire sin que ella lo consintiera?

Se sentía tan mal…

Y su dicha empeoró cuando reconoció la silueta de la muchacha acercándose por los terrenos.

Quizá iba porque no quería a hablarle jamás.

¿Qué otra explicación había?

…

_Ains, pobre Teddy. Lo que hace el alcohol._

_¿Porqué otra cosa podría Victoire ir a querer hablar con él?_

_Tachín tachán._

_Gracias por los reviews )_


	7. Flor

**Flor**

La estrechaba contra sus brazos, con fuerza pero sin llegar a dañarla, oliendo el aroma de sus cabellos, notando su calidez, sus movimientos al reír por culpa de la presión en su abdomen.

Abría los ojos y la miraba.

Con esos zafiros brillantes, esa rosada sonrisa perfilada y los cabellos cayéndole por encima del rostro, despeinada pero con gracia.

Miraba a su flor, con aquel brillo nada natural que le hacía brillar en cualquier lugar.

No lo odiaba por haberla besado, todo lo contrario.

…

_Buff, me ha sido muy duro escribir esto. Espero, por lo menos, que haya quedado bonito. Gracias por los reviews._

_Eri._


	8. Uno

**Uno**

Ella notó como el chico temblaba.

Cada músculo de su piel era un niño pequeño asustado, temeroso de hacerle daño a ella, preocupado por decepcionarla, aterrado de poder hacer algo mal.

Ella sonreía, tan dulcemente como sus nervios le permitían.

También estaba asustada, sabía que el dolor era necesario, sabía que no la iba a decepcionar y, también, que todo podía salir mal. Pero le daba igual. Le importaba un comino.

En realidad, ella sólo deseaba dar ese paso con Ted. Con su Teddy.

Y, con el simple hecho de estar los dos tumbados en su cama, con el cerrojo de la habitación completamente cerrado, la luz del ocaso entrando por la ventana entreabierta y los dos completamente desnudos, la hacía sentirse la persona más feliz del mundo.

Porque, si todo salía bien, ese día serían uno solo.

Teddy y Victoire.

…

_Ñuu, yo también quiero un Teddy._

_Sniff._

_Gracias por los reviews a Biank Radcliffe y Dramione Black. Gracias por seguir, chicas :_


	9. Una combinación peculiar

**Una combinación peculiar.**

Victoire era muchas cosas y una sola a la vez.

Era alocada, imprevisible, muy inmadura, dulce y, sobretodo, lujuria.

Le encantaba lo que ella le hacía en la cama. Sus manos hacían mil y una cosas inimaginables, y él no quería saber cómo las había aprendido, aunque se lo imaginaba. Pero le encantaba que fuera así.

Teddy parecía muchas cosas y, en realidad, apenas era una décima parte.

Parecía rebelde, un chico malo, con su pelo mal peinado, turquesa, y ese piercing que volvía locas a las niñas de cursos inferiores. A veces, si se dejaba el pelo largo, parecía incluso una chica, de lo delgado y fino que era.

Aunque, en realidad, Teddy Lupin era sólo dulzura.

Asi, cuando los dos hacían sus cositas no aptas para menores, lo que más le gustaba a ella era que la trataran con fuerza bruta y, a él, que le hicieran mimitos.

De todos modos, se entendían a la perfección.

...

_Antes que nada, comentar que Eri está flipando con tantos reviews. Agradecer a saralpp, **Biank Radcliffe, Dramione Black, Ana, Columbine Elfglitter, lunatik-love y muminSarita** el tiempo de dejar el comentario. Ahora, sólo anunciar, que llegamos al final. El siguiente va a ser el último drabble/viñeta._

_Gracias por todo._

_Eri._


	10. Siempre

**Siempre**

No le podía prometer que siempre fuera a estar con ella.

No le podía prometer que jamás la dejaría.

Quizás se moría. Quizás lo mataban. Quizás…

Pero le podía prometer que siempre, estuviera donde estuviera, pasara lo que pasara, pensaría en ella.

Que siempre la tendría en su corazón.

Para siempre.

Fin

_…_

_Gracias por los reviews._ _Gracias por todo._

_Eri._


End file.
